


Wherever You Are

by myblueworld



Series: A Spaniard and an English Lad [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: James visits David on David's birthday. They spend the night together. Together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I actually wanted to finish and post this one on Valentine's Day, as some sort of Valentine reading for anyone, and also as a birthday gift for myself (Yo, I am treating myself!). But since grad school knows no Valentine, I was stuck with things for a while. Anyway, here you go.
> 
> 2\. This one starts with something ridiculously domestic, followed with some smut, and ends with fluffy kind of thing. I've warned you.

When James stands in front of the door, he finally realizes how he feels like a thousand butterflies are dancing inside his stomach. He can’t remember when was the last time he felt like this, to feel how a mix of excitement and nervousness makes his knees a bit too weak.

He presses the doorbell and waits. But apparently, David has been waiting for him, because it doesn’t take long before the door swings opened.

“James!” David greets him with a smile of delight lighting up his face.

James returns his smile. He leans forward to kiss David’s temple.

“Hello, David,” he says.

“Come on in,” David says as he grabs James’ arm to pulls James along with him into his house. James laughs lightly.

“What is it that makes you so excited?” he asks, a bit teasingly.

David lets go of James’ arm and flashes a glance at him. James’ eyes still catch that small shy smile on David’s lips.

“You’re finally here,” David says, half-mumbling.

James laughs again and puts his arm around David’s shoulder. He ruffles David’s hair.

“Yeah. I’m here now. For you,” he says. He smiles as he kisses the side of David’s head.

“You can put your stuff in the bedroom,” David gestures at one of the doors that is slightly ajar.

“Okay,” James nods. He makes his way to the room and walks in. Once he’s in the room, he stands still for a while to look around. He’s been to David’s house before for a few times, with the other lads. But this is the first time for him to be in David’s bedroom. It’s like taking another step further into David’s life.

The room is quite big, and with only a few furniture, it feels even more spacious. Most of the things there are in navy blue, with some stripes of white as accents here and there. James steps in further into the room. He decides to put his bag on a small couch that is facing the window.

When he walks out of the room, David is sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Hearing James’ footsteps, David lifts his head up from his phone and smiles.

James sits next to David, putting an arm around David’s shoulder.

“So, do you have any plan for tonight? You want to go eating out?”

David stares at him with a strange look. “You want to eat out?”

James raises an eyebrow. “If you want to. But if you don’t feel like going out, we can just stay here and maybe order something for dinner.”

“Oh,” David licks his lip. “Well… I… Actually, I cooked some dinner already. For us.”

James’ brows shoot up. “Really?”

“Yeah. So,” David looks away and reaches out for the remote control. James tries to hold himself from smiling to see how David’s face is blushing.

David presses the button to turn the TV on. He turns his head again to look at James.

“Uhm,” he says, brushing his hair away from his eyes. He’s looking at James with some hesitation. “So, if you’re…hungry now-“

“Well, I am,” James says. He chuckles. “And I can’t wait to have the food you cooked.”

The hesitant look in David’s eyes quickly disappears. It turns into another shy smile that makes James’ heart skips a beat.

“Oh, okay then,” David says. He turns off the TV and stands up. “The kitchen is over there,” he gestures to another side of the room.

James follows David into the kitchen, and once he enters the kitchen, his eyebrows raise up.

“Oh, wow!” James says, walking closer to the dining table that has been set up for two. David has even put a vase with flowers at the center of the table. James turns to look at David who is standing next to him.

“You prepared all of this?”

David nods with reddening cheeks. “Well, and your birthday is only four days before mine, so I guess…we can take this as some sort of our birthday celebration?”

The thought that David has spared some of his time to prepare all of this makes James’s heart stuttering inside. Holding the back of David’s head with his hand, he kisses David’s forehead.

“ _Gracias, querido_ ,”

David smiles against James’ cheek as he kisses him back.

“Sit down, okay? I have the food in the oven to keep it warm,” David says.

Doing what David told him, James takes a seat. He watches as David moves around in the kitchen, placing the food on the table.

“It’s like Valentine is coming earlier this year,” James says as David sits on the chair across of him.

David tilts his head to the left. The tips of his lips form a lopsided smirk.

“Well, we can do it again on Valentine,” he says.

James laughs lightly. “Sounds like a lovely plan,” he says, winking at David.

 

*******

 

The food is really good. But it’s not the only thing that James enjoys. Their conversation where they share their stories, laughter and smile makes James feel warm and fuzzy inside. It feels so good to be like this, just the two of them, knowing that they now belong to each other.

When they finally too full to have anything else, not that there is much food left anyway, James stands up.

“I’ll do the dishes,” he says.

“Thank you, James,” David says, “I’ll be in the living room, okay?”

James nods. “I’ll be with you soon.”

As what he promised, once he finishes put all the dishes in the dishwasher and runs it, James walks into the living room. David is sitting on the couch, with the TV on.

Sitting on the couch, James asks David. “What are you watching?”

David shifts, pressing his side to James’ and rests his head on James’ shoulder.

“Downton Abbey, some people say it’s quite a good one.” David angles his neck so he can look at James. “Have you ever watched it?”

James shakes his head. He starts playing with David’s hair. “No. But I heard that it’s quite popular,” he says.

“Good! So none of us can spoil anything,” David says with a grin.

James laughs and kisses the top of David’s head. To be honest, whatever it is that David wants to watch, he wouldn’t mind at all. As long as he can have David like this, his body warm against James and his hair feels soft between James’ finger.

*******

 

The series is actually quite interesting. And it gives a lot of things that they can talk about, as David asks questions about the custom of an upper level British family in that era  portrayed by the series. But the combination of a full stomach, the training that he had before he drove from Liverpool, and the comfort of being close to David, all of them makes James slowly drifting off.

“James?”

David’s soft sound calling his name, along with a light tap on his cheek makes James opens his eyes. He blinks a few times, trying to get his sight back into focus.

“Huh? What was it ?” he says, rubbing his eyes a little.

David smiles. “Nothing. You fall asleep. You must be really tired.”

“I’m sorry,” James mumbles, feeling guilty to fall asleep.

David lets out a small laugh. “It’s fine. We can go to sleep now if you want to,” David says.

“Are you sure?” James asks. He feels bad because he thinks having a boyfriend coming over just to get some sleep is not something that David has in mind when he asked James to come.

“Yes,” David presses a quick kiss on James’ lips. “It’s already quite late anyway.”

“Okay, then. If you say so,” James says. He stretches his arms and yawns.

“Go ahead,” David gestures a little to the door that leads to the bedroom. “I need to do some stuff, but I’ll be with you in a minute.”

James rubs his eyes again. He stands up and walks to the bedroom, yawning on his way there.

James brushes his teeth and changes into more comfortable clothes. When he walks out of the bathroom, David is not in the bedroom yet. James walks to the queen-sized bed, and sits there.

Something on the nightstand catches his eyes. James shifts from where he is sitting and reaches out for a picture lays on the nightstand. He smiles with a fluttering feeling inside his chest when he sees that it’s a picture of him and David. The picture was taken a few years ago, in a charity ball that he organized.

James lifts his head up to hear the sound of the door opens. David walks in.

“James, I just-“ he stops when he sees James holding the picture. “Oh,” he says.

James bites his lower lip, trying to hold back a smile. He waves the picture at David.

“You’ve got my picture here,” he says, then glances at the picture again. “Well, our picture, to be exact,” he adds as he looks back at David with a small smile on his lips.

David lifts his head. His face is blushing as he cringes. “Uhm. Yeah. I do.”

James pats the space next to him on the bed. “Come here,” he says, gesturing with his chin. Doing what James tells him, David walks to the bed and takes the place that James offered. James places the picture back to the nightstand, and turns his head to look at David.

“I’ll buy a decent frame for that picture, okay?”

David’s cheeks are still blushing, but a smile quickly spreads over his face.

“Okay,” he says, tilting his head a little. He stands up from the bed. “Let me go to the bathroom first, and then we’ll go to sleep, okay?”

James nods, and David kisses his cheek. James watches David’s back until he disappears into the bathroom. He glances at the picture once again, and smiles. He wonders whether David looks at it every night before falls asleep. Snorting at himself, he thinks that he might or might not, show David the same picture that he keeps in his wallet.

Fifteen minutes later, James is already laying on the left side of the bed, facing David who lays right next to him. The room is dark, except for some dim light from the night lamp at the corner of the room. James runs his fingers through David’s soft hair.

“Thank you for coming, James,” David whispers as he slowly traces James' cheekbone with his thumb.

James smiles. “You’re welcome. I’m happy to be here, with you.”

“I’m happy too,” David says, he moves his head forward to kiss James’ cheek. “I’m very happy whenever I’m with you.”

A few minutes later, James already slowly drifting away into a peaceful sleep. A faint smile barely lingers on his sleeping face, the remaining of the last thought that he has before he succumbs to tiredness is that what he is holding is David’s hand, their fingers lacing together.

*******

A gentle pat on his cheek is what wakes David up. He needs to blink a few times before his sight comes back into focus. Still half-awake, he can see James is laying on his side, smiling at David.

“Hey,”

David tries to say something, but he can only mumble something incoherent.

“David,” James calls him.

“Huh?” A little bit more awake, David raises his eyebrows a little.

“It’s past midnight now,” James says.

David turns to look at the alarm clock. The red digital number shows that it’s 12.21.

David turns back to look at James. “Yes. And?”

“So it’s officially January 8 now,”

David’s brain is still slowly trying to figure out what James means when James shifts to leave some space right next to him.

"Come here," he says.

Doing what James asks, David moves so now they are laying on the same pillow.

“ _Feliz cumpleaños, querido_ ,” James says softly.

David blinks, then in an instant a blissful feeling rushes warmly through his vein.

James leans a little to gently kiss David’s forehead.

“Happy birthday, love” James says as he moves back, resting his head back on the pillow, keeping his eyes on David’s.

David giggles. “Thank you,” he says. David nuzzles his face against James’ chest, letting James runs his hand up and down his back gently.

“So,” David lifts up his head, smiling shyly as he pulls back. “Do I get a birthday kiss?”

James chuckles. He gently runs his knuckles on David’s cheek. Even in the dark, David can still see the glint in James’ eyes as he pulls the left tip of his lips into a lopsided smirk.

“I was about to give you one,” he says. He cups David’s cheek with his hand.

David smiles, locking his eyes on James’. He can feel the rush of excitement in his vein along with the drumming of his heartbeat.

Slowly, James leans forward, closing the already small gap between them.

Right when David closes his eyes, he feels James’ warm lips brushing his. Unconsciously, David inhales sharply as his hand flies to hold James’ shoulder. James’ lips are delicately pressed against his, and David shivers as James’ lips softly explore David’s. David can’t stop himself from letting out a content sigh, which gives James the chance to slip the tip of his tongue into David’ mouth.

David moans softly, his grip on James’ shoulder gets firmer as he presses himself closer towards James. James makes a pleasant humming sound, his other hand makes its way to hold the back of David’s head. James’ tongue teasingly flicks against David’s, making David gasp.

Just when David is about to chase James’ tongue to have more taste of it, James pulls away. David whimpers at losing James’ lips.

Propping his head on his elbow, James watches David closely with a crooked smirk. “You like it?” he asks, with a glint, almost a wicked one, in his eyes.

Still panting, David nods.

“More,” he says with a raspy voice, as he places one hand at the back of James’ head. Threading his fingers through James' hair, he tugs it a little to let James know how much he wants it.

“With pleasure,” James whispers as he leans down.

David sighs contently to have James’ lips back. This time James firms his kiss with a more burning desire. His lips, tongues and teeth are no longer just carefully exploring, but also demanding. James shifts so he’s on top of David now, and lowers his body against David’s figure. David lets out a sigh that is at the borderline of moaning as he wraps his arms around James’ back. He hooks one leg and presses it over James’.

James teasingly flips his tongue around David’s again, and this time David has the chance to let their tongues dance sensually.

James pulls back. David lets out a small whine, but it instantly turns into a broken moan when he feels James kisses and licks his skin as he starts tracing David’s jaw. His moans are mixed with gasps as James starts biting and sucking his neck. He can feel James’ hands sneaking in under his shirt, and his skin feels like burning under James' touch. David impatiently pulls the hem of his shirt. James chuckles lightly as he pulls away, giving the space for David to take his shirt off. When David tugs the hem of James' shirt, he raises his hands up to lets David pulls the garment off from him.

James puts both of his arms next to David’s shoulder, caging him. Propping his body on his forearms, James hovers his face above David. James’ warm breath tickles the skin above David’s lips as James whispers. “You are so gorgeous…”

James leans down, slowly kissing the side of David’s neck. “So...so... gorgeous,” James murmurs against his skin. His heart stuttering, David tries to say something to reply. But he doesn’t have a chance to as when he opens his lips, James already shifts to kiss his lips, leaving David breathless.

James moves to bite the spot where David’s neck meets his shoulder, and David lets his hands wanders around James’ bare back. The feeling of James’ skin under his fingertips and palms makes David shudder. James starts kissing him down from his neck to his shoulder. David’s hands fly to James' head, his fingers threaded between James’ hair, pulling it as he gasps every time James sucks his skin.

James kisses a sensitive spot so close to David’s nipple, and flicks his tongue over the nub. A keening noise slips out of David’s mouth, and James slides up again to kiss his lips again. James’ hands caress David’s sides, and David shivers as James’ hands are lighting fire all over David’s skin.

David’s cock is already rock hard and he can feel the bulge inside James’ cotton short against his thighs. David thrust his hips upward, and James gasps against his mouth. David grinds their groin together, making James buries his face on David’s chest as he lets out a noise that is half-moaning, half-groaning. David’s hands find their way to James’ ass to squeeze the cheeks. He grinds their groins again, both of them moan at the frictions down there.

“James,” David says with a sigh. Putting his hands on James’ shoulders, he pulls James up. “Please…” David whispers his plea on James’ ear.

James pulls back a little. Propping his torso on his arms, he studies David’s face.

“ _Please_ ,” David whimpers again between his broken breathing.

He wants this. He _needs_ this.

A few nights ago, they slept on the same bed in James’ room. But besides some lingering kisses and touches, they did nothing further than that.

But this, this feels so good and natural, David wants more more and more.

James stares into David’s eyes. His eyes are darker, but there is something softer than just lust there. There is a gentle affection in the way he stares at David.

David cups James’ cheeks with both hands and locks his eyes on James.

“I love you, James,” he says earnestly, looking at James sincerely.

“I love you too,” James whispers back. There is a faint smile on his lips, and David can feel the smile against his lips as James kisses him.

The thought of how good it would feel to be finally together with James makes David get lightheaded with excitement and anticipation.

James slides down. He swiftly pulls away David’s shorts and boxer in one move, then removes his own. James gives the head of David’s cock the first lick, and it makes David cannot muffle his moan. It's like James is doing magic with his tongue and David can only let out broken unintelligible words. The way James flicks his tongue, licks and takes David into his mouth makes David feel like he’s floating somewhere out of this world.

It takes so much from David before he can finally sit up and move to open the drawer of his nightstand. David pulls out a condom and a tube of lubricant and throws it to James. He takes a pillow, and props the small of his back on it.

He watches eagerly as James coats his fingers with the lube. As James shuffles back to him, David opens his legs apart, as far as he can. James leans down for a quick kiss before he enters the first finger. David gasps. He shuts his eyes and growls as James moves his finger. When he opens his eyes, James is studying his face, like he wants to make sure that what he is doing is not hurting David. David gives James an encouraging nod while looking at James. He moans when he feels the second finger enters him. James patiently prepares him before entering the third finger.

David whimpers when James pulls out his fingers. He puts his hand around his cock and jerks himself while waiting for James to roll the condom on.

David holds his gaze at James’ eyes as James finding the best position. James stares back at David with a pair of dark eyes, burning with desire.

When James starts sliding into him, David’s back arches. James strokes into him are slow and careful, but confident. The feeling of having James fully inside him brings waves and waves of pleasure. And every time James hits his prostate, it’s like something flares a spark inside of him.

David’s breaths are shallow and broken. James starts quicken his pace, and each of James’ movement takes him closer and closer to the edge. James bends down to kiss him, and David wraps his arms around James’ neck to pull him even closer. James' lips move to kiss his neck, and David buries his face against James’ shoulder. He gasps and moans against James’ skin. James sneaks a hand between their bodies, and reaches down to take David’s cock and hold it. Just a few strokes, and suddenly David feels fireworks of ecstasy are exploding inside of him as he comes. It’s like the world suddenly spins around them with their bodies as the center. Everything is reduced to some white noises in the background and he can only feel James that is still moving inside of him. Just a moment later, James cries out as his orgasm hits him. David tightens his arms around James’ neck as James comes. When James kisses him again, David forgets to breathe and suddenly everything around them are vibrant with colors. Nothing else matters but the two of them, bodies tangled into one.

*******

The first rays of sunrise seeping in to the room through the curtain. David opens his eyes, and for a second he wonders why his chest feels like full with warm light air. Then he feels the weight of James’ arm, drapes around his waist. Something warm rushes through his vein as the thought of last night crosses his mind. David stays still for a while. In the peaceful quietness of the early morning, he can hear the faint sound of James’ steady breathing. David carefully turns around, and smiles as he watches James sleeping peacefully with a serene expression on his face. Fondness swells in his chest as David gently runs his finger to trace James’ jawline.

James’ eyelids flutter a few times before he finally opens his eyes. A small smile spread on his sleepy face as he looks back at David.

“Good morning,” David whispers.

“Good morning, birthday boy,” James replies.

David giggles lightly. He snuggles into James' chest as James pulling him closer.

James kisses the top of his head, and David cannot think of wanting to be in any place other than where he is right now.

 

*******


End file.
